destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Wave
Final Wave was the first Trial of Destroy the Godmodder 2. It started on Page 953, and concluded on Page 969, and consisted of the fight between the Descendants, and the Godmodder's fourth strongest Mechs - the WB-Mech, ED-Mech, EG-Mech and G-Mech, each corresponding to a boss in Minecraft. Final Wave set the tone of the Trials to come, and introduced Comb Raves. Important Events Chapters *Chapter 1 - Final Wave '''(Pages 953-959) Trial 1 *Chapter 2 - '''Swan Song (Pages 961-969) End of Trial 1 Comb Raves *Swan Song (Comb Rave 1, XDGrangerDX) Story During Final Wave, the Godmodder (Alpha and Omega working together at this point) created four mechs, themed after the bosses of Minecraft, and pitted them up against the Descendants. The Descendants worked together to destroy these mechs, throwing their best attacks against them, as per usual, fuelling the newly discovered Impetus Comb to allow XDGrangerDX to use her Comb Rave, Swan Song, against the ED-Mech, before the mechs as a whole were destroyed. Due to the Trials beginning, the Godmodder used this change to instate the Curse of Vulnerability, forcing the players into a state in which they could be killed, similarly to the events of Monolithium, Scratch's Manor, and the Glitch. Gameplay The Final Wave of Mechs acted similarly to the previous wave of Mechs - the Armybusters. They each had massive amounts of HP, a high amount of attack, and two specials - a three turn special which dealt extremely high damage to a target or group of targets, and a kamikaze, which activated when they died. The Final Wave worked as a collective when they attack. They tended to start off by dealing massive amounts of damage to four or six singular targets, before dealing waves of damage to approximately half the player base. Their battle, being the beginning of the Trials, introduced two key mechanics that would permeate the rest of the Trials - player vulnerability and the Impetus Comb. Every player would have 20 HP until they spent charge to get more, and upon reaching 0 HP, would die, needing to take a post to respawn before doing anything else. The Impetus Comb worked like a group Echeladder - upon maxing it out via dealing damage, the playerbase could perform highly powerful and customised Comb Raves, which they would need to defeat bosses in a timely manner. Whilst the players and the mechs fought, the Godmodder would stand on the wayside, and interfere, healing the mechs and dealing damage to the playerbase. The EG-Mech was the weakest Mech of them all, with the least HP. Its special ability, Titanic, dealt approximately 50,000 damage to two targets, via irradiating water and then drowning them with it. The G-Mech was a veritable tank, having the second highest amount of HP. However, its DPS was relatively low, with its special, Curbstomp, dealing 30,000 damage to 3 targets. The WB-Mech, as opposed to the G-Mech, was a DPS machine with the capability to transform into a sword that the Godmodder could use, as showcased in its special Netherraria. Netherraria dealt high amounts of damage to every player that decided to not protect themselves. The ED-Mech was the main harbringer of devastation. It had high HP, and high attack, with both its special and kamikaze showcasing this fact. Both its special Finale, and kamikaze Credits Roll dealt massive amounts of damage to all enemy entities, slowly killing every AG. Category:DTG2 Category:Boss